User blog:XxSolarEclipsexX/Survivor: Sihanoukville (Battle of the Seasons) - Episode Five: "I'm Stuck in the Middle"
'Jeff Probst: '''Previously on... Survivor: Drew's bad attitude got on the nerves of all his tribe mates, creating more tension on the Sokha tribe, especially after his shocking idol play. Vince and Mike were grating on their tribe, and after losing immunity, the majority alliance were forced to pick who to vote out at tribal council. Vince didn't fit in with the tribe, and didn't have positive things to say about them, but overall, being a past winner caused Mike to get the boot. Fourteen are left; who will get voted out tonight? Night 10 Otres Tribe '''Vince Sly: '*places down torch* Thanks for keeping me, guys. I'll prove my worth to you. 'Hali Ford: '''No problem, Vince. Just try to be a little more sincere, right? '''Vince Sly: '''I'll try. CONF Tribal council tonight was a relief, as Mike was voted out unanimously. Usually around this time in Survivor, there's a swap, so hopefully one occurs so I can escape this tribe and find some serenity and peace. If anybody's offering, I'm here to join your side. '''Hali Ford: 'CONF Tribal council went as planned, and Mike was voted out. I do wish it were Vince, since I don't know how loyal he'll be come to a swap or merge, but everyone was gunning for Mike, so I had to be like, woah Hali, settle down! Don't be the outsider, y'know. *laughs* But at least if we lose next, Vince the Looney will be going home, and I'll buy myself another few days of safety. 'Vince Sly: '*reaches in to hug Carolyn* Bring it in, girl. I need this after all that stress. 'Carolyn Rivera: '*eyes widen, accepting hug* Yeah, alright. 'So Kim: '*points at Carolyn, laughing behind their backs* Why don't we just make it a group hug while we're at it? 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Oh, I'm not doing a group hug. '''Hali Ford: '''Don't be a party pooper! Go Otres! *group hugs* '''Carolyn Rivera: '''Yeah, baby! Go Otres! CONF Mike is gone! Woohoo! My number one target is finally out of the game, and I'm cemented in the majority. Still no idol, but that's an after thought. I just need to keep myself one step ahead of the others, because I know how sneaky Joaq and So can be. Day 11 Reward Challenge '''Jeff Probst: '''Come on in guys. *Sokha and Hun Sen walk in* Sokha, Hun Sen, getting your first look at the new Otres tribe... *Otres walks in, missing a member* Mike voted out at the last tribal council. Alright, so, how are you all feeling in your current tribes? Hali? '''Hali Ford: '''We've all got good morale and team spirit, so I'm pretty good Jeff. Are you about to pull a fast one on us, or something? '''Jeff Probst: '''You're on the ball. Survivors, drop your buffs. We are mixing things up. '''Drew Christy: '''Oh my god... '''Alexis Maxwell: '''It's not that surprising. CONF I saw this coming a while ago. Four tribal councils is staple before a swap, so we're dissolving into two tribes. I really hope I have the majority with whatever tribe I swap into, because I don't want a repeat of what happened last season. I need to be with people I can trust! '''Jeff Probst: '*holds out a tray of buffs* Dig in... 'Drew Christy: '''Don't mind if I do. *grabs a concealed buff* '''Natalie Anderson: '''Oh, Jeff. You're a life saver. '''Jeff Probst: '''Nat', you seem happy to be swapping. '''Natalie Anderson: '''You have no idea. '''Reed Kelly: '*grabs buff* 'Jeff Probst: '''Alright, open up your buffs, and reveal. *people open* If you have a purple buff, you will be on Otres so stand on their mat. If you have a blue buff, you will be on Sokha so go stand over there. Hun Sen will be no more, sorry to break it to you. '''Brice Johnston: '''Hey gurl! *walks over to Otres with Morgan* '''Morgan McLeod: '''Just us? That can't be good... '''Jeff Probst: '''Alright, let's see what we've got. The new Otres tribe is... Morgan, Brice, Carolyn, Joaquin, So, Vince and Jaclyn the only member from her original tribe. The new Sokha tribe is... Natalie, Reed, Drew, Tony, Alexis, LJ and Hali the only member from her original tribe. '''Hali Ford: '''Oh boy! CONF Being the only original Otres on the new Sokha tribe is definitely terrifying! I have no one to turn to, while they've all got their tribe mates... I really hope I don't go home next, so I have to the best I can to mesh in with them all or I'm done in this game. '''Jaclyn Schultz: 'CONF Oh. My. God. I'm not with Drew anymore! While I'm alone and don't have Natalie, it's definitely going to be much easier on my sanity to not have to be around him anymore. 'Jeff Probst: '''Alright, let's see how competent these new tribes are. Ready to get to your first reward challenge as fresh new tribes? For today's challenge, four members from each tribe will be out on the beach, and will start by the post, while one person from each tribe will shoot out a ball. The objective? Catch the ball. First team to catch five balls wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for? To make it much more exciting to meet your new tribe, you will win a feast! Cooking supplies, ribs, sausages, deserts... all worth playing for. I'll give you a minute to strategize... Alright, out on the field for Otres is Vince, So, Joaquin and Brice, while on the field for Sokha is LJ, Natalie, Reed and Tony. Shooting first is Morgan for Otres and Hali for Sokha. Survivors ready? GO! '''Hali Ford: '*pulls back, and releases the ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''Hali shoots first! '''Tony Vlachos: '*runs out in front of Brice, intercepting the ball and catches it* Ha! 'Morgan McLeod: '''Oh god... *leans back and fires the ball* '''LJ McKanas: '*runs out, trying to catch the ball* 'So Kim: '*goes out in front of him, catching it* 'Jeff Probst: '''We're tied! One point for each. Alright. Shooting next is Jaclyn for Otres and Alexis for Sokha. Survivors ready? GO! '''Jaclyn Schultz: '*leans back, firing it far* 'Alexis Maxwell: '*fires it, but it comes up short* 'So Kim: '*runs for Alexis's ball, but misses* 'Natalie Anderson: '*catches ball* 'Jeff Probst: '''Alexis firing too short, but despite that, Sokha leads 2-1. Next shooters are... Carolyn for Otres and Drew for Sokha. Survivors ready? GO! '''Carolyn Rivera: '*leans back, firing it* 'Drew Christy: '*waits until she's done, then fires* 'LJ McKanas: '*catches the ball* 'Reed Kelly: '*catches the other* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha leads 4-1! They only need one more ball to win! Back to firing the balls is Hali and Morgan. Survivors ready? GO! '''Hali Ford: '*leans back, firing as far she can* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: *'runs out, catching it* 'Morgan McLeod: '*fires it* 'So Kim: '*runs for the ball* 'Tony Vlachos: '*catches it* 'Jeff Probst: '''Joaquin catches it, but it doesn't matter! Tony wins it for Sokha! Congratulations on your first win was as a new tribe. Waiting for you back at camp will be your reward. Otres, I've got nothing for you, head back to camp. I'll see you soon. '''Reed Kelly: 'CONF Oh my gosh, winning that challenge was everything. We've been starving out here, and it's nice to see new light in this game with a swap, and what a lovely way to celebrate than with food. Hopefully we can win the next immunity too, since I don't want to go to tribal council. Sokha Tribe 'Alexis Maxwell: '''Oh my gosh, it's so nice to see so many new faces! CONF Getting back to camp I'm so happy! I just won reward, and I'm super confident with our tribe. Hun Sen might not have the majority, but all we need is one more vote and then boom! We should be good until the merge. I really I can merge this time, it's been my biggest dream joining this game. '''Natalie Anderson: '''We kicked major ass. This tribe is gonna' dominate. '''Drew Christy: '''We are badasses. '''Reed Kelly: '''I actually agree with you, Drew. '''Drew Christy: '''I'm always right. '''Hali Ford: '''Come on, y'all! Let's dig in! CONF Reward... oh my gosh, winning is just so sweet. Ribs... sausages... cake... brownies... drinks! It was just what I needed to get my mind off all the strategy and surviving, just some good ol' quality time with my new gang, since all my homies are back on Otres. Lord, save me. '''LJ McKanas: 'CONF It's pretty clear that this is going to be a game of whoever can win Hali's vote. I'm expecting everyone to be buttering her up over the next few days. Hopefully we can win the next immunity too so we don't have to worry about it. We're definitely stacked in favor of the other tribe, so it should be a breeze. I don't want Hali ruining my game. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''Hali, don't worry about it. *eating sausage* You're totally gonna' fit in with us. '''Hali Ford: '''Oh, don't get me wrong. I gotta' admit its nice being away from them. Vince is a freak, and the rest are on fire playing this game! '''Tony Vlachos: '''Oh, once this game gets started, it won't end! '''Natalie Anderson: '''Just don't worry about a thing. Let's enjoy this damn feast! Go Sokha, am I right? '''Reed Kelly: 'CONF Once this feast is done, all the chaos is going to set in. Three Hun Sen, three Sokha and won Otres. I think we all know what's going to be happening soon. May the best tribe win, I suppose. And by that, I mean Sokha. Otres Tribe 'Carolyn Rivera: '''Aye, welcome to our tribe, you three! We don't bite. '''Brice Johnston: '''Oh my gosh, I'm honoured to be on the same tribe as you, Mama C. You in your season was #fire! *hugs her* '''Caorlyn Rivera: '''Aw, thanks Brice! CONF I'm so happy with how the swap turned out. Us original Otres have majority! Yeah baby! And luckily we don't have any of them big guys out here, because I don't trust 'em. Morgan, Brice, and Jaclyn aren't too big of threats, so I don't expect them to be pulling any monkey business out here. '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Morgan, Jaclyn. Looking good. '''Brice Johnston: '''Yo', what about me? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''If I had to pick a dude. *laughs* CONF This swap really doesn't change much, and it's good considering I was screwed last time. Morgan and Jaclyn are both really hot, and I think they're both taken, but hey, no one can stop me checking them out. I have some self control. '''Brice Johnston: 'CONF Joaquin is hot. But I don't trust him. I want his seedy ass outta' here! Me, Jaclyn and Morgan have got to stick together and pull an original Otres to flip and change the whole darn game! Because otherwise, we is going home. Day 12 Sokha Tribe 'Hali Ford: '*walks out to the chicken cage* Aw yes! Jenn, Shirin and Nina have all laid. You go, girls! CONF I named the chickens after all my WA babes I've been missing who aren't on this season. The brown hen is Shirin since she's a bit awkward but I love her to death. Jenn is the biggest hen because she is on top of the pecking order and won't take anyone's crap! Nina is the other hen since Jenn doesn't seem to be super fond with her! And the rooster is Joe! 'Alexis Maxwell: '''Oh my gosh. Feast yesterday, eggs today, I love this camp. '''Hali Ford: '''Hi-five! This tribe is blessed with luck. Thank you lord! *hi-fives Alexis* '''Alexis Maxwell: '*gathers eggs* CONF Hali is a super sweet girl, so I'm doing the best I can to bond with her. Y'know, push her over to our side. It'll be great to have a girl in the alliance I can talk to, since Tony and LJ seem to have some sort of weird bromance going on. But hey, I'm not going to judge. They're keeping me in the game. 'Natalie Anderson: '*walks in* Oh, yes! Eggs! CONF So I walk around and notice Alexis and Hali talking. I know one of us has to pull Hali in to save our game, and I can't let that be Alexis. So I have to do whatever I can to get her to trust me, y'know, and get her on my side, or I could be the next one to go. 'Alexis Maxwell: '*walks off, walking with Tony and LJ* 'LJ McKanas: '''So, how close do you think you've gotten with Hali? '''Alexis Maxwell: '''I'd say I'm the closest one out here with her. '''LJ McKanas: '''You think she'll side with us? '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Gosh, I sure hope so. '''Tony Vlachos: '''Well Alexis, you gotta' keep doing what you're doing. Any chance you get, bond with her. CONF In survivor, social game is everything. Alexis is our best chance to help pull Hali in. She's young, bubbly and I definitely see the two girls getting along well, which is very good for my game. I know that the other alliance will probably target me first, so I need to do whatever I can to stay in the game. '''Natalie Anderson: '*walking with Reed and Drew* We need Hali. Fast. 'Reed Kelly: '''I know Alexis has definitely got her wrapped around her finger. '''Drew Christy: '''We just gotta' keep bonding with her, y'know? Attract her. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Well, we gotta' do it good other wise they've got her. '''Drew Christy: '''Well, let's get bonding. '''Hali Ford: '*sitting at camp alone* CONF The other two alliances all walked off together, so they are all probably stragizing as to how they can get my vote. I don't blame 'em, but it's all so stressful. If we lose, I'm going to have to make a major decision, and it's definitely gonna' hurt some people. 'Natalie Anderson: '*walking back to camp, sits next to Hali* Ugh, we need to win that next immunity. 'Hali Ford: '''I know, right? Hopefully winning reward was just what we needed. '''Natalie Anderson: '''Tribal is gonna' be so stressful. '''Hali Ford: '''I can already tell that. '''Natalie Anderson: '''It's pretty obvious given the position you're in. So, what have you been thinking thus far? '''Hali Ford: '''I really don't know, honestly. *laughs* I don't want to think about it until we lose immunity, y'know? '''Alexis Maxwell: '*walks into camp* Hey Natalie, hey Hali. What are you talking about? 'Natalie Anderson: '''Oh, just the challenge, y'know. It's gonna be stressful. '''Hali Ford: '''Yeah, definitely. '''Alexis Maxwell: 'CONF I know Natalie was trying to sway Hali to her side, and constantly it's just been a battle to see who can win her over. It's kind of entertaining, but I need to lock her down in this game, or otherwise, I could be blindsided. 'Hali Ford: 'CONF Oh, I can just taste the tension! This is not a fun position to be in. I really hope we win the next immunity so I can at least postpone making this decision, but it's Survivor. Things are never easy. Don't jinx the game, alright Hali? Otres Tribe 'Morgan McLeod: '*swimming in water with Brice and Jaclyn* Ugh, I'm getting out now. I'm thirsty. 'Brice Johnston: '''Aight girl, go do your thing. '''Morgan McLeod: '*walks out of water and goes to the campsite* CONF So Brice, Jaclyn and I were in the water, chilling, trying to enjoy our last few days and so I head out and go grab my clothes out of my bag. 'Morgan McLeod: '*grabs a bag and starts digging through, pulling something out* CONF I was tired and my eyes were like, not working so I accidentally grabbed the wrong bag... and guess what I pulled out? A hidden immunity ido. I can't steal it since it's not mine, but guess who has the hidden immunity idol that isn't me? 'Morgan McLeod: '*shoves it back in* Joaquin. *walks back over to the water, hopping in* You'll never believe this! CONF I can definitely use this information to my advantage. There's gonna' be a lot of scheming over the next few days, you can count on that. 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''What? What are telling us? '''Brice Johnston: '''Go on, gurl! Hook us up with the deets! '''Morgan McLeod: '''I accidentally went through Joaq's bag... and found an idol! '''Brice Johnston: '''Are you for real? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''No freakin' way! CONF Joaquin has the idol? That is definitely dangerous, but we might be able to flip someone over to our side knowing this information. This is definitely beneficial to my game, as I don't want to be the next one going home. '''Brice Johnston: 'CONF Joaq is hot and dangerous. His white ass needs to get the heck off Brice's island. Mhm. I'm the only alpha male here, dawg! 'Morgan McLeod: '''If we lose the challenge... this sh*t is spreading like butter. CONF We've finally found leverage in this game. I am so not going home next. Day 13 Immunity Challenge '''Jeff Probst: '''Come on in, guys! *Otres and Sokha walk in* Ready to get to your first immunity challenge as new tribes? For today's challenge we'll be playing a little game called Sihanoukville Smoothies! I have a lovely array of ingredients, which one member from each tribe will roll a ball to land on. Then, I'll make a smoothie out of them. To score a point, you must drink the entire smoothie without vomiting. First tribe to score five points wins. Who will be the first match up? '''Carolyn Rivera: '*gulps, stepping out* You know what, Jeff? Let's just get this over and done with. 'Jeff Probst: '''Alright, Carolyn volunteering for Otres. Sokha, who is it going to be? '''LJ McKanas: '''Ugh, I guess I'll do it. '''Jeff Probst: '''Alright! It's Carolyn versus LJ! Toss those balls. *they toss* Carolyn got... milk! Nice. LJ what's it going to land on... '''LJ McKanas: '*raises eyebrows* Sea urchin? 'Jeff Probst: '''Sea Urchin and Milk! Sounds like a lovely milk shake. *puts them in the blender, and blends it all together, serving them in cups* Survivors ready? GO! '''Carolyn Rivera: '*starts drinking, disgusted* 'LJ McKanas: '*starts drinking* 'Carolyn Rivera: '''Ugh... that's disgusting! *keeps drinking* '''LJ McKanas: '*finishes* 'Jeff Probst: '''LJ scores! Can Carolyn finish it? '''So Kim: '''Come on, Mama C! Swallow! '''Caroyln Rivera: '*finishes* I'm from New York. I can handle anything, baby. 'Jeff Probst: '''We're tied. 1-1. Who's up next? '''Tony Vlachos: '*steps out* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '*steps out* 'Jeff Probst: '''Tony from Sokha, taking on Alexis from Otres... let's see what you two will be drinking. *watches balls land* Alright... coconut water and... sea slug guts! *mixes it* Survivors ready? GO! '''Tony Vlachos: '*smirks at Jaclyn, and chugs the entire cup* 'Jaclyn Schultz: '''Ugh... *takes a few sips, almost vomiting* '''Tony Vlachos: '''Done! '''Jeff Probst: '''Tony scores! Can Jaclyn keep it down? '''Jaclyn Schultz: '''I'm sorry... *vomits* '''Jeff Probst: '''Sokha leads 2-1! Who's going up next? '''Natalie Anderson: '*steps out* Bring it on! 'Morgan McLeod: '''Oh god... *walks out* '''Jeff Probst: '''It's Natalie taking on Morgan! Let's see what we're mixing... Jellyfish... and octopus! What a lovely match. Let's pour in some milk to help it blend. *blends it together* Survivors ready? GO! '''Natalie Anderson: '*chugs it, gagging* 'Morgan McLeod: '*takes a few sips, but keeps going* 'Brice Johnston: '''Come on girl, you've got this! '''Reed Kelly: '''Don't give up, Natalie! '''Natalie Anderson: '''Oh trust me, I'm not... *keeps drinking, finishing* '''Jeff Probst: '''Natalie scores, while Morgan is taking it sip at a time! '''Morgan McLeod: '*half way done, nauseas* 'Vince Sly: '''Drink it all before you throw it back up! '''Morgan McLeod: '*chugs down the rest* 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha still leads 3-2! Who's up next? '''Brice Johnston: '*walks out* Let's do this. 'Hali Ford: '*walks out* 'm ready, y'all. 'Jeff Probst: '''Alright, Brice vs. Hali! Let's see what you've got! Alright... it's seaweed and giant clams! *mixes it up* Survivors ready? GO! '''Hali Ford: '*takes a few sips* I don't know if I can do it... Ugh.... 'Natalie Anderson: '''Go on! You got this girl! '''Brice Johnston: '''You kidding me? *drinks the rest* '''Hali Ford: '*vomits* 'Jeff Probst: '''Hali vomits, but Brice scores! We're tied, 3-3! Who's up next? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '*steps out* Let's do this. 'Reed Kelly: '*steps out* Alright! I'm pumped. 'Jeff Probst: '''Reed vs. Joaquin... let's spin! *mixes ingredients* It's gonna' be sea snail and and sea cucumber! Survivors ready? GO! '''Reed Kelly: '*chugs it all in one breath* 'Joaquin Souberbielle: '*drinks* Ugh, that's nasty. 'Jeff Probst: '''Reed scores like it was nothing! Can Joaquin keep it up? '''Joaquin Souberbielle: '''Hopefully. Gotta' do it for the ladies. *keeps drinking, finishing* '''Jeff Probst: '''We're tied again, 4-4! '''Drew Christy: '*walks out* Let's win this! 'So Kim: '''Alright. '''Jeff Probst: '''It's Drew taking on So! Remember, the first one to score wins this for their tribe... Let's make this more epic. We're choosing four ingredients... Alright! It's milk... water... jellyfish and sea slug guts! *mixes it up* Survivors ready? GO! '''Drew Christy: '*keeps drinking* 'So Kim: '*drinks* 'Jeff Probst: '''It's neck and neck! Who will finish first? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''So Kim: '*finishes* 'Jeff Probst: '''Otres wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote. Sokha, I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. I'll see you tonight. Sokha Tribe '''Hali Ford: '*heads back to camp* Sorry to let y'all down. 'Alexis Maxwell: '''You did your best, Hali! '''Natalie Anderson: '''Don't sweat it. '''Drew Christy: 'CONF So tonight, it's three Sokha, three Hun Sen and one Otres. We gotta' get Hali on our side, otherwise, it could be me going home tonight, and I'm not ready to let that happen. 'Reed Kelly: '*walking with Hali* So, what were you thinking? CONF I needed to make sure we have Hali's vote locked down. We need her for our numbers, and I hope to god we've done our best at swaying her to our side, as we can't let the others take her. 'Hali Ford: '''I'm not sure yet... If I worked with you guys, who would you want me to vote out? '''Reed Kelly: '''Tony definitely. He's a major threat, and probably has an idol in his pocket. '''Hali Ford: '''That's true. '''Reed Kelly: '*hugs her* Just think about it girl, make sure you make the right decision. 'Natalie Anderson: '''Don't stress so much, right girl? '''Hali Ford: '''Okki! *smiles* '''Alexis Maxwell: '*walks with Hali* So, are you with us? 'Hali Ford: '''I'm not sure yet. '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Alright, I won't pressure you. But we're voting either Reed or Drew tonight. Tell us once you've made your decision, aight? '''Hali Ford: '''Will do! *sighs* '''LJ McKanas: '''You got her vote? '''Alexis Maxwell: '''She says she's still deciding. CONF My fate in this game depends entirely on Hali. She's being really cryptic right now, so I don't know whether she's got my back or not. I hope them few days of us genuinely bonding helps her make her decision to join the right side. '''LJ McKanas: 'CONF Hali needs to join us, or I know I'm done in this game. It's much smarter to go with us. Tony's a massive target who can be picked off later, while Natalie and Reed are both vicious snakes who can easily slip under the radar, and I can't keep them around much longer. Drew's an idiot. 'Hali Ford: 'CONF Going into tribal council tonight, I'm so torn. I don't know who to work with, and it's all stressing me out majorly! I hope after tonight, the people I chose not to get with don't take it too personal. Tribal Council 'Jeff Probst: '''Sokha, welcome to tribal council. Hali. It's gotta' be obvious you're somewhat in the middle when you come into a tribe with three original Hun Sen and three original Sokha, while you're the only one from your kind. '''Hali Ford: '''Mhm, Jeff. It's pretty scary. I'm not gonna' sugar coat it. I'm deciding who's going home tonight, and both sides desperately need my vote, so it's really stressful! I have to make the right decision for my game. '''Jeff Probst: '''Natalie, how is it knowing that all the others are competing for her vote? '''Natalie Anderson: '''It's definitely worrying. But I don't want to worry Hali and stress her out, though, so I'm not going to constantly pester her. '''Jeff Probst: '''LJ, what's your plea to get Hali's vote tonight? '''LJ McKanas: '''The other side has some serious snakes in the grass who need to be taken out before they can do major damage in this game. '''Jeff Probst: '''Alexis, would you be shocked if it were you tonight? '''Alexis Maxwell: '''Definitely. I'm not the biggest target on this tribe, probably the smallest, and I think I've made good bonds with Hali, so it'd be a little surprising to see her work with the other side. '''Jeff Probst: '''What about you, Reed? Would you be surprised to go home? '''Reed Kelly: '''No. I know a lot of people out here have it out for me, so I guess I'll just take it as a compliment to see my name get written down. '''Jeff Probst: '''Drew, what's your plea to Hali? '''Drew Christy: '''Hali, it'd be dumb to work with them. Tony and LJ? Huge threats. And Alexis? She's sneaky. You can't trust her. '''Jeff Probst: '''Tony, what's it like being called a huge threat? '''Tony Vlachos: '''I'm not going to lie. With my reputation of winning and idols galore, I'm definitely a threat. But I'm not playing that same old Cagayan game I was last time, alright? '''Jeff Probst: '''We'll see which side wins. It is time to vote. Alexis, you're up. '''Alexis Maxwell: '*walks up, writing Reed's name down* You can't be trusted. Sorry. 'Drew Christy: '*writes down Tony* You're an amazing player dude, but there's only room for one badass on this island, and that's why you've got to go. 'Hali Ford: '*writes down a name* I'm sorry I had to do this, but this it the way the game goes. 'Jeff Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. *walks back with the urn* If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play, now would be the time to do so. *silence* Okay, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote... Tony. '''Tony Vlachos: '*smirks* That all you got? 'Jeff Probst: '''Reed. One vote Tony, one vote Reed. '''Reed Kelly: '*nods* 'Jeff Probst: '''Tony. *flips parchment* Reed. '''Alexis Maxwell: '*frowns* 'Jeff Probst: '''Tony. *flips parchment* Reed. We're tied. Three votes Tony, three votes Reed... one vote left. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Sihanoukville - Battle of the Seasons... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Jeff Probst: '*flips parchment* Reed. Need to bring me your torch. Reed, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go. *snuffs torch* 'Reed Kelly: '''Love you all! Good luck. *walks off* '''Jeff Probst: '''Well, the line has clearly been drawn in the sand, but it's still anyones game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, goodnight. Final Words '''Reed Kelly: 'CONF No hard feelings to anyone. I was a threat and I knew I couldn't win this game with a target like this on my back. I should have bonded more with Hali and that sealed my fate, but I had a great time, and I'm going to enjoy eating a real meal! Category:Blog posts